Moments at Midnight
by hannahbaby9202
Summary: Tonks and Lupin. Through meeting, to marriage, to death. Always and forever.
1. First Glances

I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading 3

Tonks was excited. Very excited. She was finally doing something she considered useful. She was helping the Order protect Harry Potter. Plus, she got to see her long lost cousin again. Sirius Black, the man who was wrongly accused of helping Voldemort. Tonks was happy for the first time in a long time.

After getting Harry from the Dursley's house, they were to go to Sirius' old place. The anticipation of seeing him was killing her. She hadn't seen him since she was a little girl. He had always been fun and kind. She hopped of her broom and casually walked into Grimmauld Place. The first thing she did? Manage to run into an umbrella stand, causing her aunt to start screaming from her portrait. She knew she was clumsy, always had been. She heard Sirius' voice shouting at the woman to shut up. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug. He seemed quite confused at first, but then smiled and gave her another hug.

"Nymphadora! It's been to long!" He said letting her go. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She said making sure all the other members heard her. She did not want to say it more than once. "It's Tonks."

"Well then, Tonks, take a seat we are about to begin." He said giving her a nudge.

She listened to all the boring stuff trying not to fall asleep. She wanted action , something to get her heart pumping. She didn't pull her head out of her trance until Molly announced it was time for dinner. She was quit hungry and had heard that Molly was a great cook. She didn't notice the grey-haired man with the scars until she had got done eating. She wondered how she hadn't seen him before. He was quite handsome. 'Stop thinking like that.' She told herself. Now was not the time to try to find someone to be romantically involved with. However, she couldn't quite stop herself from staring. That is until she saw his blue eyes meet her own and could feel her cheeks turning red. She put her head down for the rest of the time she was in the house that night. Grateful to leave when she had said goodbye to everyone.


	2. Watch Duty

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling (Love her!) R&R Please!

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Tonks asked the older gentleman sitting next to her. "These night watches can get quite boring if you don't talk." She sighed getting no response. She poked the man to make sure he could hear her.

"TONKS!" Screamed the voice of Mad-Eye Moody. "I don't want to talk, I am trying to keep watch. Constant Vigilance, Tonks. Constant Vigilance."

"Well, I was just saying that it is getting boring. If you don't talk to me, I might fall asleep." She stated, turning to face him.

"I'm finding someone else to patrol with you. I need Kingsley with me. He doesn't try to bother me." He said standing up and walking back into Grimmauld Place. "I'm seeing of anyone else is up."

Tonks sat patiently and waited. She was secretly glad someone else would be coming out. She respected Mad-Eye, but he was boring at times, always wants to keep to himself. She looked out to the sky, the night was beautiful, stars all over and a moon that was just a crescent. She heard footsteps coming out of the house and turned around to see Remus Lupin.

"Hiya!" Tonks said, immediately blushing for reasons she didn't understand. Sure, he was attractive, but she hadn't talked to him before.

"Hi…" Remus nervously took the seat beside her. This girl, he couldn't figure her out. There was something about her bright pink hair that fascinated him, but he couldn't let his mind get distracted. Definitely not with thoughts of a girl who had to be less than half his age.

"So, Remus . Right? I hope you are going to talk to me. I can't stay awake much longer listening to my own thoughts." She chewed on her nail to keep herself occupied.

"Well, Tonks. What would you like to talk about?"

"Let's talk about us. I know nothing about you. So, tell me what is behind those mysterious eyes?"

"Nothing, just an old man with a lot of boring thoughts." He told her, hoping she wouldn't ask many more questions. He wasn't sure if she knew he was a werewolf, it wasn't really a secret upon the Order members. However, he wasn't just going to come out and say it.

"Oh, there has got to be more than that. You have gorgeous eyes, there has to be something more behind them." She let slip before catching herself. "I, um, I mean your eyes would look gorgeous on anyone. Not that they don't look gorgeous on you. They uhm.." She trailed off trying to compose herself.

"It's okay. I know what you mean." Lupin responded to try and get her to calm down. He wasn't actually sure what she had meant by it, but there was no need to fuss over it. "So, Tonks. Tell me about yourself."

They sat there for multiple hours, just talking. He learned that she got made fun of at Hogwarts for her name and that's why she will only go by Tonks. She learned of his childhood, growing up with Sirius and James. They didn't even notice the sun coming up until Molly came outside.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly said motioning for them to get up and come in. She turned around and walked back towards the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" Tonks started walking inside when she tripped on a step. She braced herself to hit the ground when she felt a very strong pair of arms wrap around her waist just in time to catch her.


End file.
